Skyscraper
by MadAlice76
Summary: They're not friends and they don't like each other, but they have an understanding. She'll help her make it through this... now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this kind of just came to me while i was listening to Demi Lovato's Skyscraper and its kind of different from what i usually do but all the same i am kind of proud of it. Now before we get into it, this is not a romance between Jenna and Spencer! even though i do think they would be kinda good together i didn't want to take it** there.** Anyways don't want to ruin it so please R&R and enjoy!**

I laid curled up in my bed, the lights were off and the door was locked but i knew that it wasn't enough. I knew he would still come for me, and the locked door would only anger him, i looked at my clock and as it passed midnight i wondered that if finally he would leave me be, at least for this one night.

The doorknob rattled and i knew that my wish was in vain, i burrowed under my covers as if the thin material could protect me from what was to come. I heard the lock click and the door creak open, "Oh princess." I heard him whisper and bit my lip to keep from sobbing in fear.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down and tore the covers from me, i buried my face in the pillow and that was a mistake. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me off the bed, i felt his foot connect with my stomach and finally cried out in pain. "You're worthless!" Another sharp kick to my stomach and i heard a crack, he had broken my ribs again.

"I'm sorry, please…stop." I pleaded weakly and he only laughed, "Why should i? I can do whatever i want!" He yelled at me and picked me up by my hair again, holding me close to him, "My pretty little princess, you are nothing. Do you understand me?NOTHING!" He slapped me and i saw dots in my vision before i fell to the floor, he picked me up roughly and slammed me into the wall. "You're mine to do with what i want. Do you understand?" I didn't say anything and he slapped me again, harder this time.

"UNDERSTAND?" He yelled, "yes!" i whimpered and he finally left me there on the ground and i allowed myself to drift in and out of consciousness as i wondered why this was happening. He had not always been like this, it had started after my mother had left.

Melissa had moved away from Rosewood and my mother had followed her, leaving me behind with my dad. The beatings had started shortly after they both packed and my mother handed him the divorce papers, he took everything out on me and i had no means of escape.

I told none of my friends because i was ashamed. This was my secret and it was one i would bear alone. I finally managed to lift myself up and fix myself so no one would see the marks, i winced as i dressed. I knew i would have to see Wren again in order to fix my ribs, one thing i liked about him was he never asked questions.

I think he guessed what was going on but he never said anything and i was thankful for that, I carefully left the house knowing my dad would either be passed out after drinking too much alcohol or locked in his room with another one of his "clients". I made my way to Wren's apartment and waited for him to open the door, when he finally did he took one look at me clutching my side and sighed. "Broken rib again?" He asked and i nodded, i had come to him twice in the last six months for the same injury.

He lead me inside and i sat down on the couch while he grabbed what he needed to help me. I stayed completely silent as he bandaged my ribs and handed me painkillers, "Any other injury i should know about Spencer?" "No, but thank you for everything." i said quietly and he nodded. I got up to leave and he walked me to the door, "Spencer." He said and i stopped to look at him,

"Listen, if…if you need a place to go, you're always welcome here. I won't ask questions about what happened but i don't think its safe for you to stay where you're at." I sighed and smiles faintly at him, "Thanks Wren, but i'll be fine." I could tell he wanted to say more but thought better of it, "Okay well the offers always open. Be careful, please." I nodded and hugged him gently before escaping out of the flat before he could say anymore.

I knew he was just trying to be a good friend but i couldn't leave. I knew my dad would find me no matter where i went. The school day passed in a blur and i was standing by my locker thinking when i heard someone yell in my ear, "SPENCER!" i flinched and stumbled back, a normal reaction for me whenever i was yelled at lately, when i saw my best friend Hanna standing there staring at me with a look of concern,

"Spence are you okay?" She asked, "Yeah, sorry you just scared me is all. Whats up?" i replied back as normally as i could and i could see Hanna still looked concerned but finally said, "Nothing i just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and the girls." "I can't today, i have things i need to do. Sorry." She sighed in annoyance and looked at me,

"You've been avoiding us lately Spencer, whats up?" Truth was i had been avoiding them because it was getting harder and harder to keep from telling them everything but i couldn't do that. Honestly, i was scared of the consequences and i knew i was losing my friends but there was nothing i could do.

"I'm sorry i've just been really busy with school and stuff lately. I promise we'll hang out soon." I said and Hanna stared at me for a few minutes before finally shrugging and leaving me alone at my locker. I slammed my locker in frustration and turned, accidentally knocking into someone and falling back against the lockers.

I yelped in pain when i hit my rib and immediately fell to my knees clutching it. Tears burned my eyes and i vaguely heard someone asking me if i was alright, "I'm fine." I chocked out and unsteadily climbed to my feet. I looked up and saw the last person i wanted to see at that moment. Jenna Cavanaugh.

* * *

><p>"Spencer?" She asked and i sighed, wondering if i could run away fast enough but the throbbing in my ribs reminded me that would not be a good idea, "Yeah, its me." I said tiredly and i saw her frown, "Are….are you okay?" She asked hesitantly and i nodded before remembering she couldn't see me,<p>

"Yeah i'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." I said, wanting to get the hell away from there as fast as i could, "Its fine, but i heard you cry out. Did you hurt yourself?" She asked and i wondered why she was asking. Jenna didn't care for me and i didn't care for her even though sometimes i did still feel bad for what me and the others had done to her,

"Its nothing, my ribs are just sore is all." The words slipped out before i could even realize what i had said, "Oh…well i hope you feel better." She said and started walking down the hall. I stared after her wondering why the hell Jenna was being…not nice but polite i guess, to me. I shook my head to clear it and slowly made my way to the music room, deciding to put Jenna's odd behavior in the back of my head and just forget about it.

I slipped into the music room and sighed in relief when i found no one there, i had started coming here about three months ago to escape and it had helped me slightly. I set my bag down and made my way over to the piano in the corner. I sat down, letting my hands glide across the keys and closed my eyes. I started playing Skyscraper slowly, i had learned the song last month and ever since i would come here every day after school and play it.

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

I let my voice rise more as i sang and poured all my emotions into the keys of the piano.

As the smoke clears

I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Tears started pouring down my cheeks and i didn't care, this was my sanctuary. The only time i could feel free was right here, with no one around and with just the sound of the piano and my voice.

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like i'm made of glass

Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

I slammed my hands down on the keys repeatedly and yelled "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" i covered my face with my hands as the sobs racked my body. I didn't even feel the arms around my body, holding me close as i cried and murmuring soothing words until finally the tears stopped and i looked up to see her. Jenna.

* * *

><p>I moved away from her as quickly as possible and stared at her in anger, "What the hell are you doing Jenna?" I saw her hesitate and look down at her hands, "i heard music coming from here and when i walked in i heard you singing. Then i heard you crying...i just...i don't know. I'm sorry." She said quietly and i stared at her wondering just what the hell she was playing at.<p>

"You hate me." I said simply and was startled when she gave a sort of bitter laugh, "Yeah but i can't stand to hear someone crying, and you sounded so full of pain when you were playing that i just thought it would be cruel to leave you alone like that." Okay this was officially getting stranger and stranger by the second. "As much as i appreciate what you did, i didn't need anyone's comfort." i said snidely and stood up to leave,

"Yes you do. You're broken Spencer, i may not be able to see it but i can hear it in your music. Someone hurt you, and i don't expect you to tell me. But i am here if you want someone to talk to." She said and stood up, i couldn't speak and i couldn't move, i wondered why Jenna of all people would want to listen to my problems.

Maybe it was a trick she was playing, but some part of me doubted it. That part however was extremely small. "Goodbye Spencer." Jenna said and left the room. I don't know how long i stayed there before i finally managed to leave the room and start walking home. As i walked my head was swirling with thoughts of what Jenna said and what she had done.

Why would she comfort me? It wasn't normal. She hated me. I hated her. Thats the way the world worked, but then again considering my circumstance right now why should anything else be right in my fucked up world. Damn my head was starting to hurt from thinking about Jenna and the weird incident in the music room.

I didn't even realize i was home until i heard my fathers voice and felt my blood turn to ice, "Where have you been?" he asked and i turned to face him, "I was at the library." i said, i didn't want to tell him about where i really was because i knew he would try and take that away from me.

He stared at me and i was scared he wouldn't believe me, but finally he nodded and turned back to the drink in his hand. I took the opportunity to leave and practically ran to my room, being careful not to slam the door. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep instantly, if i dreamed at all in those few hours, i didn't remember it.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my door slamming open and my dad stumbling in. I stood up quickly and stared at him, seeing he was completely drunk and angry. Not a good combination,<p>

"There's my little worthless princess." He said and grabbed my arm roughly, I tried to struggle but he only tightened his grip. "Let go of me!" i yelled and he slapped me, "Don't tell me what to do, i own you Spencer!" he threw me down and i scrambled away from him quickly until my back hit the wall.

He advanced towards me and i braced myself but then he stopped in front of me suddenly, I don't know why but at that moment i didn't question it. I stood up quickly and without thinking i let my arm fly and my fist connected with his face with all my strength and he went down.

I ran out of the room as fast as i could, i had no idea where to go but my legs seemed to know the answer to that. I stopped in front of the Cavanaugh house and slowly made my way up the porch steps. I had no idea why i had come here, all i knew was that this place seemed to feel safe. I knocked on the door hesitantly and it opened to reveal Jenna standing there,

"Yes?" she asked and i felt the tears slide down my cheeks, "I think...i'm ready to talk." i said quietly and Jenna nodded, she took my hand which surprised me and led me inside the house. I kept my gaze locked on the floor as she led me to her room and sat down on the bed.

I didn't say anything for a while and finally she asked, "Are you okay Spencer? I don't mean in the mental sense because i can tell right now you're not, but in the physical sense are you?" "No, but i'll go see my doctor friend afterwards." I replied and finally sat down on her bed hesitantly. "You said you wanted to talk, i'm all ears." She said and i sighed,

"My dad...he hits me." i said quietly, and she was silent for so long i wondered if she had heard me. Finally she spoke, "How long has he done it?" "Almost a year, ever since my mom and Melissa left." She reached her hand out and touched my cheek gently, "How bad has it gotten?" She asked, "He's broken my ribs a few times, bruised me, but..nothing ever too serious."

She nodded and pulled her hand away, i felt myself missing her touch even though it was insane. Maybe it was because she felt so..safe. "Have you told anyone besides me?" "No, my doctor friend though, Wren..i think he suspects but he never asks questions when i come to him with injuries."

"Why do you stay?" Jenna said and looked down, i had asked myself the same question numerous times, "Because, i'm afraid of being alone." I finally said and i knew it was the truth. My mom had left me with..that monster and i had pushed my friends away to the point where i had no one.

"But he's hurting you Spencer. Did you ever consider that he might do worse?" She said and truth was i had thought about it but for some reason i had never cared, "I have but i don't know if i'm strong enough to be able to leave." I felt the tears spilling down my cheeks and let out a sob, Jenna wrapped her arms around me and sighed,

i knew i shouldn't have felt comfortable or safe in her arms but i did and it made me realize how much i had missed the feeling of safety. We stayed like that for i don't know how long but then Jenna finally spoke, "Then i'll have to make sure you're strong enough to leave. I'm not letting you go back there Spencer."

I pulled away and looked at her, i wondered why she was willing to help me, why she was sitting here comforting me and listening to everything i had to say. "Why? Why are you doing this Jenna? We hate each other, if anything you should be glad i'm getting hurt by someone." She scoffed and pulled off her glasses, flinging them against the wall. She turned to me and i looked into her eyes, they were gorgeous no doubt about that and i felt the familiar pang of guilt knowing that she would never see again,

"I may have wanted to hurt you, and i may hate you and your friends for what you did to me...but i would never wish something like that on anyone Spencer. No matter what you've done, you don't deserve to be beaten by your own father. I still hate you, but i want to help you. I think i'm the only one who can at this point."

I looked down and deep down i knew she was right. No one else would be willing to help me right now, she was all i had in this moment. True i still had a deep felt hate for her but she was the only one i could feel safe enough to confide in.

"Fine, fine i'll let you help me because you're right. I have no one else to help me, and i don't want to be stuck there anymore." i whispered and i felt her hand search for mine until she grasped it firmly in hers,

"Good, i don't care how long it takes or what i have to do i'm going to make sure you get better and i'm going to make sure that your dad never hurts you again. I promise Spencer." I smiled and for the first time in a long time i had a small measure of hope. I knew we would never be actual friends, but she would keep her promise to me and i would always be grateful to her for it.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so i decided to add another chapter even though it was supposed to be only a one-shot. Anyways, i hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first chapter don't forget to review it please and if you go on my profile you can check out my other stories too. Okay now enjoy the story!**

**Six Months Later….**

I stood in the middle of my new apartment and i felt a touch of loneliness as i observed the spacious living area, "Spencer?" I heard someone say and the sound of a cane tapping against the floor told me it was Jenna, "Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. "Is everything okay?" She said hesitantly and i felt her hand reach out and take mine tentatively, even though we had been friends for six months now she was still hesitant to touch me.

I knew part of it was because she wasn't used to be so friendly with me and the other part was because i still had a tendency to flinch at times whenever someone tried to touch me. "Yeah i'm okay, i just feel a little weird being in an apartment all to myself now." I said softly and looked at her, her huge black glasses hid most of her face but i could see the bandages peeking through the top. It had taken a lot of convincing for Jenna to go through with an eye surgery, she had been scared about the outcomes but in the end she had agreed to have it done, what a Hastings wants, a Hastings gets.

I scoffed at the thought and Jenna looked at me, i could see the corners of her mouth turned down in concern and i squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I'm fine, i promise." "Okay…are you coming with me to the doctor tomorrow? I don't want to go alone." She said softly and i smiled, "Of course i'm coming, i wouldn't miss it for the world and stop worrying. Everything will be fine, the doctor's said you had a very good chance at regaining full sight." I said, repeating the same words i had been saying for weeks now,

"I know…i know i'm just scared is all." She said but smiled despite her words, i knew she was nervous and excited and i couldn't blame her. It still surprised me how close me and her had gotten in just six months, i hadn't expected it to be honest. Even though she kept her promise to get me away from my abusive father and make sure i wouldn't get hurt again, i had expected she would soon tell me to go back to my friends Hanna, Aria and Emily and we would stop talking. But instead i found myself staying at her house, walking with her to classes and around town, having her defend me from the insults that had been thrown at me by Hanna. Just thinking about that still hurt,

-_Flashback-_

"What the hell are you doing with _her_ Spencer?" Hanna said when she saw me walking with Jenna in the hall at school, i stiffened and i felt Jenna touch my hand reassuringly, a fact that Hanna didn't miss. "Spencer! I'm waiting for an answer." Hanna said and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and piercing me with her glare. I noticed Aria and Emily come up and ask what was going on. I didn't know what to say, i wasn't ready to tell them the truth, "Jenna…she's helping me with some problems i'm having. Thats it Han." I said quietly and Hanna scoffed,

"Okay so first you ditch us, then you act all weird and hang out in the music room all day playing that stupid piano, and now you're hanging out with Jenna of all people. Wow Spencer, some friend you are." her words hurt me and i felt tears sting my eyes, i think Jenna sensed i was upset because next thing i knew she was right in Hanna's face and i saw Hanna step back from her, and Jenna spoke in her coldest voice possible,

"First of all, she had good reasons for doing all of that. Second, if you were as good a friend as you claim to be you would have noticed something different in Spencer. Oh but i forgot, Prom Queen has better things to worry about. You all claim to be amazing friends and so there for each other but yet you're all blinder than i am when it comes to someone." Jenna turned away from her and grabbed my arm as she walked past, pulling me away from Hanna and everyone else but not before i heard Hanna mutter,

"Bitch. I hope Spencer is happy with her new best friend." I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling and jenna pulled me into an empty classroom. "Are you okay Spence?" She asked, "No." i whispered and thats all it took for the tears to come pouring down my cheeks, Jenna sighed and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, i know what she said isn't making things any easier but don't let her get you down. I know she's your best friend but what she said was uncalled for." i buried my face in her shoulder and wondered for the millionth time how the hell i had gotten into something like this with Jenna Cavanugh. But at that point, i didn't care because she was the only one who knew what i was going through, and the only one who would help.

_-End Flashback_-

"Spencer? Spencer!" Jenna said, snapping me back into reality. "Sorry i was daydreaming again." i said and Jenna smirked, "Sure Spence. I have to head home…are you going to be okay here all by yourself?" She asked and i bit my lip, truth was i was scared of being alone for the first time in six months but i had to get over it. "Yeah i'll be fine, you head home. But i'll pick you up tomorrow for the appointment." I said and Jenna nodded, i walked her to the door and watched as she left the building. I locked the front door and sat down on the couch looking around.

It felt odd being alone, ever since i had come to Jenna's house that night six months ago and told her everything she refused to leave me alone for an extended period of time, at first i had found it annoying but then i had grown to welcome it and even enjoy it. I remember how supportive she was when i had to go back and face my dad to tell him i was leaving, it had been one of the scariest things i had to do but at the end of it i had felt so much better and i felt a sense of freedom.

My dad hadn't been pleased, he had threatened me, insulted me, and would have hurt me had Jenna not been there. She had threatened to tell the police what he had done and he had scoffed at her, saying no one would believe me. I still remember the way she had convinced him they would,

_"Oh really Mr. Hastings? Well i think the bruises Spencer still has would be proof, and lets not forget we could always ask her doctor about when she came to him several times with broken ribs and other injuries. You could go to jail for a long time, and throwing your money around won't get you anything. So if i were you i would close my mouth and never come near Spencer again once we leave this house." _

_"You'll both regret this, mark my words. Spencer is nothing and she never will be."_

He had stormed out of the house and i had grabbed whatever i felt was important and left that house quicker than i thought possible. I was thankful for Jenna being there that day and if i was being honest with myself, i was glad for her being with me on any day. I never thought i'd see the day where i was friends with Jenna and where i actually enjoyed her company. "The world must be going insane." i said out loud and shook my head, laying down on the couch suddenly feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in minutes.

_I couldn't see anything but i felt like someone was watching me. I tried to move but my body wasn't obeying me, i tried to scream out but nothing happened. I could feel the panic rising in me and i felt whoever was watching me getting closer. _

_"Oh princess, i'm so glad you came home." I knew that voice, no no no. I could't be here. I had to get away but i couldn't move._

_"Its okay princess, this won't hurt." Lies. I felt a burning ripping sensation start on my stomach and travel up my chest. _

_Finally i could scream, and scream i did. Maniacal laughing, more pain._

_Oh god, i couldn't take it._

_"Spencer."_

_The faintest whisper, but i recognized the voice. _

_Jenna._

_I tried to call out for her but i couldn't stop screaming._

_Finally i could see her, she was right in front of me._

_I tried to reach out for her but she turned away and started walking_

_No No No! Come back! i tried again to call out for her._

_She looked back and whispered,_

_"Goodbye Spencer." _

I sat up panting heavily with tears running down my face and i tried to calm down. It took almost ten minutes before i was calm enough to turn on the lights and stand up. I made my way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, i looked in the mirror and sighed. I'd had nightmares before but never like this, it worried me.

I don't know why but i had this feeling in my gut that told me something bad was going to happen. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the chair by the window, i knew i wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight and i didn't care. My mind was still swirling with worry, i couldn't lose Jenna.

I knew it was just a dream but it still left me scared, i needed her more than anything right now. She had saved me and if i lost her…i didn't know what would happen. I looked at my phone and thought about calling her but quickly dismissed the thought, i knew if i told her anything about this it would only worry her and she would refuse to let me stay alone in the apartment. So instead i buried my worries and hoped to God that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

><p>"Spencer? Spencer…SPENCER!" I snapped out of my daydreams and turned to see Jenna glaring at me, or well i assumed she glaring. "Er sorry i was distracted." I said lamely, "Yeah i could tell. Are you okay? you've been weird all day." She said and i could hear the concern in her voice and felt a stab of guilt, "Yeah i'm fine, i just didn't get much sleep last night. New apartment, living alone for the the first time." I said, hoping she would leave it at that. She reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers together before speaking,<p>

"Okay. I'm so nervous Spencer, what if it didn't work?" I squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled, "Jenna relax, everything will be fine. When all this is done you'll have your sight back and everything else won't matter." She sighed and started tapping her leg nervously with her free hand, i laughed quietly at her anxiousness and turned to look around the office absently.

I felt Jenna's finger running along my knuckles lightly and felt a jolt of energy go through my body, i whipped my head around to look at her but she didn't seem to notice what she was doing. I looked away and tried not to notice the effect her touch was having on me, i wondered what the hell was wrong with me her touch had never affected me like that before.

Maybe it was because i was still thinking about the dream from last night that i was so oversensitive or maybe it was something else. I didn't have time to think about what else it might be because the doctor called Jenna's name, i helped her up and i noticed her grip on my hand tightened. I led her into the room and sat down next to her, "Jenna relax, you're going to crush my hand if you don't." I said and saw her smile sheepishly, ":Sorry." She said and loosened her grip slightly, i shook my head amusedly and tuned out as the doctor started talking about the surgery and the aftereffects of everything.

Jenna's grip on my hand tightening once again told me that the doctor was about to take off the bandages, i started running my finger along her knuckles much like she had done to me in the waiting room and saw her relax slightly. The doctor peeled the bandages off slowly and I saw Jenna's eyes remain tightly shut, "Okay Ms. Cavanaugh, you can open your eyes now." He said but Jenna refused to open them so i leaned forward and said quietly, "Jenna open them, please. Its okay i promise." I turned her face so when she opened her eyes she would be looking at me and slowly she opened them.

I was once again shocked by her brilliant green eyes that i almost missed the tear that slipped from them, "Spencer…" She said quietly, I looked at her and wondered if her tear was one of sadness or happiness. I got my answer when she leaned forward and hugged me to her tightly, "It worked, it worked." She said and i felt her tears on my neck, "Yes it did, i told you it would." I said and i realized i was crying too when she pulled away and wiped the tears off my face,

"I can't believe it, i have my sight back." she said and i saw her start too look around, taking in everything in the room. I smiled and felt something in my stomach flutter when she looked at me and i saw her eyes sparkling with pure happiness.

* * *

><p>We were sitting outside at the park and Jenna was looking around at the trees, ever since we had left the doctor's office she had wanted to walk around and see everything. I didn't complain because i knew she needed this and i was glad that she could finally see again and wouldn't have to deal with the pain of being blind anymore.<p>

"Thank you." Jenna said and i looked at her confused, "For what?" I asked, "For convincing me to do this, for being there when i was scared of what the outcome would be." "Jenna you don't need to thank me, you were there for me through everything with my dad, consider this my way of repaying you." She smiled and stood up, "Come on lets go back to your apartment, i'm getting kind of tired." She said and i agreed, "Can…can i drive? I just..i want to try." She asked hesitantly and i smiled at her, "Sure Jenna, just try not to crash the car." I laughed and handed her the keys as she smiled nervously.

Despite her nervousness she drove pretty well and now she was rifling through my kitchen because she wanted to try and cook, "Jenna you don't have to do everything in one day you know." I said as i hopped on the counter and looked at her amusedly, "I know but i want to cook to say thank you, and because you're kind of a hopeless cook." She said and grinned, "Hey! I am not." I said indignantly and she laughed, "Sorry Spence, but its kind of true." I rolled my eyes at her and watched as she started pulling things out of the fridge.

I looked at her and i found myself thinking how pretty she really was_, _whoa okay where the hell did _that_ come from? I can't believe i just thought that, okay it was official. Something was really wrong with me. "Spencer you're spacing out again." I heard Jenna say and flinched when i realized she was standing right in front of me, i saw hurt flash in her eyes and she stepped back. "Sorry, i forgot...sorry." She said and turned away, i felt bad and hopped off the counter to come over and take her hand, "Its okay, its not your fault its mine." I said and she smiled slightly, "Its fine, i should know better than to surprise you like that." I sighed and hugged her, "No..i shouldn't be flinching every time someone gets close to me." She pulled away after a minute and smiled,

"its fine Spence, really lets just forget it okay." I nodded my agreement and she turned back to the things she had pulled out and frowned, "Okay you know what, lets just order out." I laughed and tossed her the phone, "And i'm the hopeless one?" She rolled her eyes and ordered chinese food as i went over to the couch and sat down. Jenna came over after she was done and sat down next to me, she pulled the tv remote from my hand and started flipping through the channels, "Hey i was using that!" I said and she smirked at me, "Too bad, its mine now."

"its my apartment though."

"I pick better movies."

"Just like you cook better?"

"Touche."

"Now give me back my remote."

"Come and get it then." Jenna said and stood up holding the remote above her head, I stood up and reached for it but she moved back quickly,

"Its not going to be that easy Hastings."

"Don't you know? What a Hastings wants, she gets." I lunged at her and she screamed in surprise, we fell to the floor with me on top of her and i plucked the remote from her hands.

"I win." I said and smirked, Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, now get off me Hastings."

I realized i was still lying on top of her and scrambled up quickly, suddenly embarrassed. We sat down on the couch again but this time i made sure there was some distance between us, and flipped through the channels, finally settling on a horror movie. I must have dozed off at some point because next thing i knew, Jenna was sitting on the floor in front of me and she had an odd look in her eyes. When she saw me wake up she smiled and the look vanished,

"Thought you were never going to wake up."

"How long have i been out?" I asked and stretched my arms, "Hmm about an hour and a half. There's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry." She said and stood up from the floor, "Eh its okay, i'm not hungry right now." SHe shrugged and sat down beside me, i looked at her and couldn't help my smile as i saw her staring at the television intently. It felt odd to see her without her glasses but at the same time it was nice to be able to see her sparkling green eyes.

Jenna turned to look at me and i blushed as i realized i had been staring, i really needed to stop doing that and stop thinking about how gorgeous her eyes were and how pretty she was. "Everything okay Spencer?" she asked, and i nodded, "Are you sure? You've been kind of out of it all day and its kind of worrying." I looked at and sighed, i knew i was scaring her with my behavior but what could i say? Oh Jenna i had a nightmare last night about you leaving me and i'm worried it will come true and i keep thinking how pretty you are. Yeah, NO. So instead i smiled as best as i could and said, "I'm fine really, don't worry so much." Jenna sighed and held my hand, "I can't help but worry about you, you know you can tell me anything right?"

There was the stab of guilt again. Damn. "Yes i know, but i promise i'm fine." Liar. Liar. Freaking Liar. Jenna seemed convinced though and she leaned forward to kiss my cheek which stunned me because she had never done that before. I don't know what compelled me to do it but next thing i know, i held Jenna's chin and pressed my lips against hers.

I felt her relax for an instant then she pushed me away and glared at me, "What the hell are you doing Spencer?" I shook my head and looked down, trying to process what i just did "I don't know...I didn't mean to." I looked up and saw Jenna's eyes had turned cold and indifferent, "Sure you didn't. I don't like you like that Spencer nor would i ever." Her words hurt and i think she realized because i thought i saw her eyes soften for a moment before the indifference was back.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you later, goodbye Spencer" She said and before i could say anything she got up and walked out of the apartment. As soon as the door shut i broke down into tears, feeling as if i had just suffered another beating from my dad. Her words echoed in my head and i knew that no matter what things would never be the same between us anymore.

* * *

><p>After spending the night crying, i got up the next morning and caught the first flight out of Rosewood. I left behind the town i had grown up in, my father, my former friends, and Jenna. I didn't care where i went all i wanted was to get as far away a possible. My heart felt broken, i felt numb. I didn't care about leaving my dad or my friends, i only cared about leaving behind the girl who had rescued me from everything. But it was better to leave, as much as it hurt i had to do it. So i left behind everything, and i never looked back.<p> 


	3. Sequel Notice

**SEQUEL UPDATE!**

**So i have already started on the sequel for this story,**

** so far there are only two chapters but i promise there will be many more to come. **

**to check it out go on my profile, its called Love in the Darkest of Places. **

**I hope you all read it and enjoy, okay love you all!**

** -Alice**


End file.
